Leapyeared
Leapyeared is the 29th of February special of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is the second special about some holiday/event that no one really gives a dang about! WOOHOO! Plot Kevin was walking down the hallway. (Kevin): .............................................................EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY WAHHHH He entered a random room. (Ben, Gwen and Eggy in da room): HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIIIIIIN (Kevin): WOOHOO Kevin's Mom came. (Kevin's mom): Happy birthday, sweetie. (Ben): HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY (Kevin): Thanks dude. (Gwen): 17th? (Ben): YUPP (Gwen): Uhhhhhhh (Ben): What? (Gwen): Today is February 29th. Which is a date which happens every 4 years. (Kevin): Sooooooo? (Gwen): 17 doesn't divide in 4. DUNDUNDUN (Ben): YES IT DOES............................................................................................IT'S 4.25 (Kevin): ......... (Kevin's mom): Well, I have something to tell you Kevin.... you aren't 17, you're 16. (Kevin): IMPOSSIBRU (Ben): OHMAIGOD. So all that time.... you weren't Kevin 11, you were Kevin 10? HOLYCRUD. And your name.... IT SHOULD BE KEVIN T. EN. (Kevin's mom): Sorry. (Kevin): Dangit, now one year of my life never existed. (Ben): Don't worry Kevin.... you're still 17 for us. (Gwen): Awwwwwww. SUDDENLY..... Azmuth appeared. (Azmuth): DUUUUUUUUUDE. (Ben): WHAT. (Azmuth): YOU HAVE A NEW ALIEN RIGHT NOW UNLOCKED. (Ben): Awsum. (Azmuth): IT'S A LEAP YEAR SPECIAL ALIEN. (Ben): YAY Azmuth disappeared. (Ben): (transform) LEAPYEAR! Cool. (Kevin): What are his powers? (Leapyear): WELL I'M GUESSING I CAN LEAP. He leaped really high and jumped around da room. (Leapyear): WELL I THINK I CAN TRAVEL THROUGH TIME TOO. Leapyear disappeared in a flash of purple light. In the year 2016... (Leapyear): HOLY CRUD WHEN AM I He looked at his own chest. (Leapyear): 2016.... interesting. A 20 year old Ben came. (Ben): Hey...... do I know you? (Leapyear): AH He returned to 2012. (Leapyear): HEY GUYS (Kevin): DUDE WHAT HAPPENED? (Leapyear): I APPEARED IN 2016. (Gwen): You can travel through leap years? Awesome! (Kevin): BEN LET'S SEE THE YEAR 3000. (Gwen): You can't. Leap years don't occur on years that divide in 100, unless they divide in 400. (Kevin): Well............. TO 3004. (Leapyear): WOAHOHAOOO They disappeared in a flash. (Kevin): We are in 3004! AWESOME! (Leapyear): 29/2/3004, to be exact. (Kevin): Cool. This looks like Futurama. An old Ben came. (Ben): Hey.... I remember I looked like you. (Leapyear): OMG 1,000 YEAR OLD ME (Ben): Hello. Leapyear shaked his hand, but it fell off and crumbled into dust. (Ben): No worries... I can always get a new one. Oh well. (Kevin): Gross. (Leapyear): LET'S GO TO 3012 (Kevin): YEAAAAAAH. They disappeared. (Ben): Hey what am I doing here. (Leapyear): GO BACK TO 3004. (Ben): Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. I-(jaw falls off and crumbles) (Kevin): Oh gross. (Ben): y ivig icen expi no (Leapyear): His living license expires now. Ben crumbled into dust. (Kevin): Well.... 3012 is boring. How about 4000? (Leapyear): WE CAN'T (Kevin): IT DIVIDES IN 400. THEY TELEPORTED. (Leapyear): WOOT. (Kevin): 4000. (Leapyear): HEY LOOK IT'S THE 2072 OSCAR AWARDS. LET'S GO WATCH IT. They went into the theatre. (Leapyear): LOL STEVE BUSCEMI IS STILL ALIVE (Kevin): His head is in a jar. (Leapyear): SHUT UP (Host): And the best film of 4,000 is.............................. TOY STORY 945! AND IT'S THE FIRST ANIMATION TO WIN AN OSCAR (Leapyear): WELL THAT'S ANNOYING. JAWS 1032 SHOULD HAVE WON. (Kevin): Let's go some more further. How about... 10,012? (Leapyear): Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Fudge yeah. TELEPORRRRRRT (Leapyear): WOAH 10,012 IS WEIRD (Kevin): THE EARTH IS RULED BY....... A huge snail who was reading a newspaper came. (Snail): Wihsa ti tt inmoew ? W.ayiotu 'ar es ehcuomnadn.s.! Yroeue wmeinltl eenxituimnsc ta gtoh! (Leapyear): DAFUJ The snail turned mutant and ate them. (Snail): Tdhealti cwiaosu s . (Leapyear): WELL WE MUST GO FURTHERRRRRR Poof. The snail appeared in the year 10,000,000,000. (Snail): Wfhuedrgee tahme i ? (Leapyear): Dangit. Leapyear jumped out of the Snail, and pulled Kevin out. Then he kicked the snail. (Snail): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Kevin): Wait. Wut. He just said NOOOOOOO. (Leapyear): Must be some weird code language. (Kevin): So, what is humanity ruled by now? A giant sunflower looked at them. (Sunflower): Weuhc akct r aetrahete u yrhoe s ? The sunflower held them. (Leapyear): WOOHOO But then a giant bee came and took them to the hive. (Kevin): TELEPORT BEN NOW (Leapyear): AH. He did. (Kevin): IT'S SO FUDGING HOT NOW. WHAT IS THE YEAR. (Leapyear): 1,000,004,578,678,623,432,984,723,987,321,987,293,879,216,874,877,362,817,648,104. (Kevin): Ohmyfudging god. Dude. This place is a desert. (Leapyear): The sun is fudging huge. And it's growing. (Kevin): Wha- BEN GET US BACK TO 2012! (Leapyear): AHHHHHHHHH Ploop. (Kevin): This isn't 2012. (Leapyear): This is 2,000. (Kevin's mom): KEVIN HOW DID YOU GET SO OLD (Kevin): MOM I'M KEVIN FROM THE FUTURE (Kevin's mom): Well, cool. (Leapyear): YUP (Kevin): Where is dad? (Kevin's mom): He's in space. (Kevin): HOLY CRUD WE MUST REACH SPACE NOW (Leapyear): Ok Kevin went on Leapyear and they leaped into space. They landed on Kevin's Dad's spaceship (Kevin): (sniff) daddy. (Leapyear): WOAH. (Kevin's dad): I LOVE YOU SO (Kevin): ME TOO. (Leapyear): SOOOOOOOOO. WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR. (Kevin): Somethin. 10 days later. (Leapyear): SO WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. Suddenly, Ragnarok broke in. (Ragnarok): Hello, Devin. (Devin): RAGNAROK?!?!? Ragnarok killed Devin. (Kevin): Dad.... BEN GO BACK IN TIME (Leapyear): ok. POOF They were in 2004. (Kevin): I WILL GET REVENGE ON RAGNAROK. Leapyear leaped into space, and landed on Ragnarok's spaceship. (Kevin): My name is Kevin Levin, you killed my father, prepare to die. (Ragnarok): NO KEVIN, I AM YOUR FATHER'S BROTHER'S NEPHEW'S COUSIN'S FORMER ROOMMATE. (Kevin): JOE WAS YOUR FORMER ROOMMATE? (Leapyear): OMG JOE. (reverts to human) Dangit, I timed out. (Kevin): RAHHHHHH I WILL KILL YOU. (Ben): COMEON OMNITRIX WORK. (transform) T-REX! T-Rex ate Ragnarok. (Kevin): BEN I WANTED TO KILL HIM. (T-Rex): (transform) LEAPYEAR. WELL LET'S GO BACK TO 2000 AND SAVE YOU DAD. PLOOFYPOOP. They were in 2000. Then they leaped into space again. And they landed in Devin's spaceship. 10 days later. Suddenly, Ragnarok broke in. (Ragnarok): Hello, Devin. (Devin): RAGNAROK?!?!? Leapyear kicked Ragnarok into space. (Leapyear): WELL NOW BACK TO 2012. They returned. (Leapyear): THAT WAS FUN. (Kevin): YEAH. (Gwen): HAPPY LEAP YEAR GUYS! THE END. Aliens Used *Leapyear (2x) *T-Rex Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Devin *Kevin's Mom Villains *Giant Snails *Giant bees *Ragnarok Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes